ceramicafandomcom-20200216-history
Plantilla:Indent family usage
This 'Indent_family_usage' template documentation is transcluded for all tagged templates action=edit}} edit. |Wikipedia| |Masterpage }} | }} |I| |I2| |I5}}| | }}}| | } }}}} }|BG=#d7e8f9|M= };| P= }| B= }| ALTCMD= }}} Template Sharing Project stable version at a glance for [ Template: }}}} ]. } }| } }}} | Version: }}}} | Error: Parameter 'data=...' (or } and } undefined in Template: }}} ;define parameters as: In the following: ( } overrides }, ver overrides }, data overides } } or } } or } Current version "ID" string - should match annotation in data following } or } Block of change sentences, paragraph size group of lines about significant edits: The Lines of annotations on significant edit history i.e. those indented using ':' or '*' etc. recording sisterproject originating the change, it's scope, etc. Oldest at bottom, newest changes at top, preferably timestamped by signature. call examples: <-- last change history line is above the close of the template call. ---- set help=anything in preview, to see a few more optional parameters. <-- last change history line is above the close of the template call. > }|BG=#d7e8f9|M= };|P= }|B= }|ALTCMD= }}} } |xxx }|BG=#d7f9e8|M=0 0.3em 0.3em 0;|P=.3em;|B=2px blue solid;}} ;other parameters: Note: These are all relative to a ... block: width Must be a percentage, tweak if needed; default is 60% other Free formatting parameter in the controlling (outer) use to float:, align, clear or other HTML command margin overrides the default, should you float:right, etc. border overrides the default padding overrides the default end3}} end2}} end1}} ;End of Version Table, confirmed? ---- ;This template is called as usage notes by the entire family of templates using Indent logic. It also auto-categories them and tags all the same with the same interwikitmp-grp template and categories. See for a demonstration of the various formatting features within wiki-markup that this family of templates makes available to editors. ---- Usage |I| ;This is similar to , which defaults to five spaces but this version defaults to three spaces when given no parameter as that proved most useful within tables when indenting in a maze of pipes and parentheses and such clutter. :As of c. 19:43, 2 November 2007 (UTC), ths has b disconnected from calling as it almost always is used as sans arguments following a similar change to months ago. :*Unlike `I5', `I` will still take } and expand it, but this is limited to five spaces/counts vice the 30 of indent. }} |I2| ;This is similar to , which defaults to five spaces but this version defaults to three spaces when given no parameter as that proved most useful within tables when indenting in a maze of pipes and parentheses and such clutter. }} ;This is common usage: located in for the small family of typing-aid and formatting templates calling — or derived from it... For the specific differences and behaviors, see the entry for this ' |nn|xx}}' template below. * Within wikimarkup, a 'wrapped-newline' means it will indent to align with line beginning formatting commands such as ':#', ':::::', '::**' '''etcetera. As any second argument (parameter) to 'indent' will produce a second double wrapped newline— '''this gives the capacity for adding vertical whitespace to paragraph organized test stream even when deeply indented by successive numberized (or not) sub-paragraphs. This useful behavior has earned itself its own hardcoded template:2 with a conveniently shorter name. Placing this at the end of a formatted line, begins the next line with inherited indentation and font features, but with double-spaced appearance. , takes a numeric argument 'nn' after the pipe and provides that many ('nn') consecutive spaces like (or 'S' and 'SP') do to pad spaces, but with the option of one or two newlines first preserving font and indentation of paragraphs. :Indent differs from only in that ''it automatically begins a wrapped-newline, then spaces over 'nn' spaces'', whereas spaces over 'nn' in the same (current) line. :Consequently, combinations of these templates can not be used inline to create alignment between adjacent text lines, or to space out titles, etc. and are particularly useful inside wikitables and to control formatting in infoboxes or within other templates. However, the wrapped-newline generated is not the same as an HTML (or hard return) newline, but instead one which returns left to the margin of'' 'whatever indentation level' is in effect in expansion of the text block built using wiki markup language set by the familiar ''control characters ':', '*', or '#', and their legal combinations, like ':*', '**', ':#' and etc. * A feature of note in this family is that text formatting commands like bold or italic text carry over past the application of the template through and past the so called 'wrapped newline'. Hence these (related) templates have many uses in block quotes. Wiki-markup would require each paragraph displayed to individually be text effect formatted. Judicious use of these can save a lot of time and effort. Note the clarity and vertical separation of the numberized list following in related family members. * The actual number of resulting 'displayed' spaces in these templates or those depending upon is highly browser and font selection dependent, due to the way it treats a given text line and tries to compact whitespace, uses partial width characters in the font, etcetera. Combine with the HTML monospace specifier or will give less uncertain left-right spacing at a given zoom in/out setting. In general, lining things of unequal length up in a column gives a near miss to the ideal, being a somewhat wavy column differing by partial spaces given the letters in a font. It is however just a near miss, and quite useful. Related family members ;Most of these once called directly, :and using 'directly' itself is rare as 'I', 'I0', 'I2', 'I5' are all much shorter and more compact. (Which attribute is certainly desirable in a typing aide.) # -- defaults to three spaces, and no longer calls Indent, but has a 10 space mini version of the same logic structure. This unburdens the pre-expansion sizes needed for templates. This line begins with an call. Note the indented nature and truncation of the line preceding. In sum, terminates the sentence immediately preceding, and starts a newline with an indented first line. Subsequent wrapped lines, wrap to whatever wiki markup paragraph control characters is in effect on the text block. This makes it versatile and useful for signed posts and involved discussions on wiki talk pages. (Also very useful in tables where edit-jumble is a factor, or on talks to create indented paragraph beginnings inside a wiki indented ':', '::', '::*', or a '#' prefixed line). Can also be given a second parameter such as in which case, acts identical to below— both these examples causing a fifteen space indentation. # -- that's eye-zero, not (the two letters) eye-Oh -- Spaces down one line like 'i' preventing additional wrapping, but lining up with whatever inherited indentation comes from wiki markup control characters '*', ':', '#', etc. are operative. It is most frequently used to restore indentation to the 'normal indent' immediately following something doubly indented by '**' or '##' using the sequence construct: ": continuation text in the discussion" is strictly speaking not part of this family as it does not connect to under any use condition. However, functionally it is effectively the sub-template that is used in the below to generate double-spacing. Unlike , it will Subst cleanly and easily if needed. (In general calls to are best left as a template without substitution.) | }} # -- performs a second linefeed similar to in a line, but retains the inherited indent in a text block, and like I0, does not actually indent the first line unless given a second parameter. This creates vertical whitespace that was a common misnomer (commonly misnamed) 'double spaced' paragraphs in the days of typewriters before WYSIWIG and word processing. It makes keeping presentations clear easy and painless. #' ' -- Same as I, but using a default of five spaces extra indentation in and after single newline effect within wiki markup paragraphs indented flow. Example calls * -- precedes the sentence beginning: However, the newline generated... early in the text above. * -- use is illustrated above immediately preceding the paragraphs beginning "{Very useful..." and "Consequently, this template...", as well as several other places which should be obvious as the lines are indented three spaces one line down. * , , etc. '... 'space and indent are limited to adding 30 spaces. |32FC ends}}